Deep Snow Silence
by RawrItsPandaa
Summary: Summary is inside. This is my first story for Vocaloid, so dont be to harsh. But, I welcome flames. if I have any mistakes or stupidness please inform me. Anyway, Review,Flame, Enjoy !


**Disclaimer: . I hate these!, anyway I do not own Vocaloid, because if I did, then I wouldnt be here.**

**Anyway, If I made any mistakes, please inform me.**

**But I welcome flames. :D**

**Summary:**The girl that hid her face, finally shows the true voice behind her. When she shows the Vocaloids what she is capable of, will they except her of one of there own, or will they think she's just a girl like every other unknown person out there. Now that girl must face her fears, of getting into show buisness. But her biggest fear, is leaving her sister and best friend behind.

_

* * *

_

_**Deep Snow Silence.**_

_**Insane.**_

_**The word that most people would use to describe me.**_

_**Delusional.**_

_**I can see paranormal, but people do not believe in such things.**_

_**Beautiful.**_

_**What immature men call me when there trying to 'pick' me up.**_

_**Intelligent.**_

_**This is what colleges call me, when they want me in.**_

_**Sluty.**_

_**What girls call me, when all the boys want to be with me.**_

_**Diabetic.**_

_**I've been diagnosed with Diabetes since the age of 4, im 16.**_

_**Cancer Survivor.**_

_**Diagnosed with cancer at age of 5, survived it at age 15.**_

_**Mistake.**_

_**What my mother and father called me when I was born.**_

_**Changed.**_

_**Used to be bright like the sun, now im like the sky at night.**_

_**Mother.**_

_**The only person that my baby sister has every called mother.**_

_**Left Behind.**_

_**My mother and father left me and my sister at the age of 10 and 4.**_

_**Religious.**_

_**What white people call me, when I go to church every Sunday with my sister.**_

_**A bruha**_

**The Spanish word for witch.**

**Emotionless.**

**Only show my emotions to my sister and Ayumi Kyoketsu Shoge.**

**Caring.**

**Would take in any stray cat or dog, and save homeless people.**

**Just me.**

**Miyuki ****美幸 ****[Deep Snow Silence] Nakamura ****中村 ****[in a village]**

**-Tokyo, Japan, Asia, 6:23 pm-**

School was over, I just didn't leave.

I stayed in the music room, singing and dancing like nobody was around.

Because there wasn't.

My sister and Ayumi would have always been the only ones to watch me dance and sing.

But I guess that's going to change.

I auditioned to be a new Vocaloid, and I have to perform in front of 'the' Vocaloids.

I've always listened to there music, but im not obsessed.

Miku Hatsune is apparently me and Ayumi's favorite.

While my sister's favorite is Rin and Len Kagamine.

We would always hear Vocaloids, until it was time for our minds to rest.

My sister would always say I belonged with them, while I was in denial.

There to perfect, and im to imperfect.

So, tomorrow is the day, the day I finally show my voice to the Vocaloids.

Maybe, if I'm lucky I could be a minor character.

Because I know there no way in hell, am I gonna be a main role like 'the' Miku Hatsune.

My thoughts were quickly were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Miyuki!, its time to go" Ayumi yelled.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and opened the door and walked out "its unnecessary to yell"

"well with you always lost in your thoughts, its necessary"

I sighed and proceeded to walk with Ayumi walking close by me.

I was walking with my eyes closed, a natural habit that I'm good at.

"so tomorrows the day huh?" Ayumi asked smiling.

I opened one eye, and saw the bright smile on her face.

"you'll be there right." I asked, I knew I wasn't ready to be alone just yet, no matter how much I denied it.

"no duh, Sherlock, I'll always be there and so will Nana"

Nana, is my prized possession, my baby sister.

She had always called me mother since we've never had a real one.

Me and Ayumi since we met in Pre-K had always been taking care Nana when at home.

That's one reason I owe my life to Ayumi.

"Thank you."

Those were the last words spoken until we had made it home.

I had unlocked the door and went it, taking off my shoes.

I had taken in the scent of vanilla and a hint of lavender.

Nana had cleaned the house today, and had used me and Ayumi's favorite scent.

"Nana I'm ho.." my words were interrupted when Nana had tackled me to the ground.

"Onee-chan!! Your home!, I really missed you!" Nana kept yelling over and over again.

Until I had taken her off of me and calmed her down while standing up.

"relax Nana, im here, its okay" I said while she hugged me tightly.

I looked at Ayumi, both of our faces held a sympathy look for the little girl.

Nana was 10 years old, with waist length light purple hair, and light violet eyes that always showed happiness when I came home.

It has been the same since she was the age of 5.

She had been afraid, I would leave her, and she would never see me again.

Just like that _Diablo_ did.

I would never call my mother, my mother, I would just call her satin in Spanish, for she was from El Salvador.

My father, was from Spain, and had abused me when I was a little girl.

But he never touched Nana, because he knew if he did he would never see the sun again.

I had always made sure Nana was securely locked in her room when _he_ came, and I made sure her ears were plugged.

To drown out the screams and shrieks of pain coming from _that room_.

The room that hold painful memories, the room I had to scrub down with holy water, to make sure no evil presence could be felt.

"okay Nana well I have to make dinner so just go watch Lucky Star okay."

Nana had wiped her tears and smiled, she then nodded and ran up the stairs to watch the anime in her room.

I then collapsed on my knees and put my head in my hands, I shook my head "how long is it gonna be like this"

Ayumi had come over and kneeled next to me and rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I had always hated when tears would fall from my sister's eyes.

Doesn't matter if there from joy or sadness.

I hated them.

I take that back, I despise them.

Ayumi had helped me up and we walked into the kitchen.

I started to put the ingredients out to make my grandma's specialty, Dumplings.

I had always had a talent for cooking.

After I had finished cooking, I already felt that Nana had smelt the sweet smell of the perfectly cooking of dumplings.

She had ran down and waited with a plate on her hand for the dumplings.

Me and Ayumi giggled and gave her 5 steaming dumplings.

Me and Ayumi served ourselves and sat in the living room couch and proceeded to watch Elfen Lied.

Me and Ayumi had covered Nana's eyes during the nudity and sickingly bloody scenes.

After we were finished, one by one all of us washed our plates while throwing suds at each other laughing and giggling.

After cleaning up the mess of bubbles, we had gone up stairs and changed into there *pajamas.

We each slowly entered our enormous room, fit to hold more then 100 people, and I never exaggerate.

Nana's bed was a bunk bed, with the bottom bunk removed and a little pink desk under the top, and little toys to play with.

Ayumi's been was a bid fit to be slept on my the queen, the sheets were soft and filled with warmth.

With the lovely and elegant colors of black and red, with a white dragon in the middle.

My bed was fit to hold the most highest of royalty.

My sheets were made out of pure silk, with the colors of shiny and silky black, and a soft fluffy white or cream color.

I had always had an obsession with silk.

My pillow was made out of the most warm fluff and in black script it had said "now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep."

That had been a prayer Nana would say before drifting off to sleep.

Before drifting off to sleep Nana asked me a question that made me freeze.

"Miyuki…Will you face your fears tomorrow and show them the real voice behind that beautiful girl in the bed next to me"

I actually smiled, and answered "I think tomorrow we'll all find out"

"okay goodnight Ayumi-Chan and Onee-chan"

"goodnight" me and Ayumi both said.

After the silent goodnights, are eyes closed, and we drifted off to sleep with a smile on our faces.

Our eyes just waiting to open up in the morning to see the joyful sun stare down at us with a smiled on its face.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading! :]**

**Review please.**

**Check for my OCs in my profile.**

**Well that's about it.**

**Bi~.**


End file.
